Electronic devices continue to permeate every aspect of daily life. Along with increased use, the demand for devices with more powerful and complex circuitry continues unabated. Redesign of the traces during fabrication may be used to create such circuitry, as well as developing chemistry and lithographic processes for decreased linewidths during semiconductor fabrication. Protection may be employed to preserve the conductive materials used for the traces, both during and after fabrication of the electronic device. However, the current protection may be insufficient, and thus alternative methods of protecting at least some of the conductive materials may be desirable.